Yugioh 5ds reverse of arcadia edited version yusei love story
by Darkuswolf
Summary: Have fun reading and if you don't like the name i use for the person you can change it in your head


Hello this is my first story though i have it on quotev i though i could share it on here so

My Oc name is Star Yuki daughter of Jaden Yuki(She doesn't know that) and her deck is made out of Elemental Hero's so um let the story begins with Part 1

* * *

><p>Kalin pass out<p>

Chief-"Trash...he already pass out

A weird black light appear on kalin he's at a underground place he walk up the stairs three people standing there

In the spirit evil monkeys using the minus staff to trap the spirit world monster.

?-"Ha ha ha..."

Nobody (pov)

?-"Somebody...somebody...please help me...please."

In some werid place

Seria-"Sayer a change has been detected in the girl body."

Sayer-"Huh...what is it seria."

Seria-"See this weird pattern it's likely that she communicating with someone in the spirit world."

Sayer-"Really then all of our research up to this point didn't be in vain...okay that it for today maybe we can but her to work for us...those she can't use psychic powers but we got a decent duelist on our hand."

Seria-"Oh she awake now."

Sayer-"Ok once she is able to walk take her to her room but make sure no one knows she's not a psychic if anyone finds out it might leak out the outside world."

Seria-(I hope it does so i can get the heck out of here.)"Yes sir."

A few hours later...seria take her to her room to find two boys there

Seria-"This will be your room from today if there anything you're not sure about please ask me or there two guys ok here a deck that since it already made you better not mix it up ok you'll be receiving your orders from sayer soon so ya better be ready ok bye."

Okita-"A pleasure to meet you my name"s okita i'm sure we can get along fine we just got here ourselves so were afraid we can't answer many of a nice lady question."

Liquid-"A lady eh? I'm liquid what your name ms."

Star-"Star my name star."

Liquid-"Star eh that a cute name well good to have you on board."

Star-(What the heck r u talking about)"..."

Liquid-"What are staring into space for star u got something upstairs."

Star-"No do you."

Liquid-"No...and okay then what is his name."

Star-"Okia his weird name is ok-it-a."

Liquid-"Yea that right his name is okita that is a werid name."

Star-"Your is a retard name."

Liquid-"...Alright then so were r we now."

Star-"How the heck do i know you are very retarded you know that."

Liquid-"I'm not retarded and get ahold of you we're in the arcadia movement headquarters ok man u can be very mean."

Star-"Only when peolpe be stupid like you."

Okita stared laughing

Liquid-"Hey i'm not stupid."

Star-"Then stop acting like it."

Liquid-*sigh*"Okay then give your brain a rest until we get our orders and don't cause any problem..."

Star-"Whatever water boy hey okita want to duel."

Okita-"Okay no psychic power allowed."

Star-"Ok whatever get ya game on."

We duel and star won

Star-"That game those it was a short duel but i had fun."

Okita-"Yea and your amazing i shall train harder then you."

Star-*mumble*"Yea maybe in like 1000 years."

Liquid-"Is that all ya got."

Star-"Excuses me."

Liquid-"let me show ya how it works..."

Then the door open and sayer came in

Sayer-"Ok psychic duelist listen up."

Star-"Were listening."

Sayer-"The next operation is to be by the very own arcadia movement that has been decide ya target will be the sector security well i can't let them going about their business without any oversight now can we akiza come in."

Akiza came in

Star-(Did he just told her to come and she came like is she his dog or something)

Sayer-"This is akiza izinski she been invited to the fortune cup i need ya to sneak in the event hall in order to support her so consider it like field training akiza make sure you give them a real taste of your power."

Akiza-"Yes sayer everything will be as you wish."

Sayer-"Alright ya head over there and don't fail me."

Star-(NOBODY YOUR DOG KNOW SHUTUP YOU FAT RETARD)

Before they left i smiled at akiza i think she was in shock but she smiled back.

Liquid-"Ok let's go then ya ready."

Star-"Yes lets go."

We left headquaters and we were somewhere

Liquid-"Ok we can't go in the front so we have to loo-"

Okita-"I think we can enter from here star you go in first we will meet you there ok."

Star-"Ok then see ya there."

F~~~

Star-"Ok i made it up here oh akiza in a duel i got to see this."

Akiza-"Sayer said i wouldn't have to think anymore he said he would tell me everything i needed to know."

Star-(He lied about that akiza)

Yusei-"No akiza you need to think for yourself."

Akiza-"No i'll let sayer do that for it easier that way."

Star-(No akiza that make you his puppet)

Yusei-"Stop akiza don't run i know you can still feel your trueself."

Star-(He right but why do i have this feeling that i know him from somewhere.)

Akiza-"I have no other options."

Star-(Yes you do akiza)

Yusei-"Yes you do akiza you can still save yourself(hear my word though this duel.)clustering hope will become a new shinig star i synchro summon take flight stardust dragon let's end this with cosmic flare."

Akiza-"Ugh..."

Star-(Akiza...)

MC-"What an amazing conclusion with that last attack akiza the black rose life points has hit zero yusei fudo emerges as the victor of the epic battle will he beat the ultimate none defeated champion jack atlas."

Star-(Wait what his name again.)

Liquid walks in

Liquid-"Huh i hear alot of cheering going on has a duel just finished or something and were is okita."

Star-"Yea akiza just lost and okita is in the bathroom."

Liquid-"Oh but don't we need her for the plan to work now what."

Star-*Full of anger*"SHE NOT A TOOL SHE A NORMAL PERSON YOU RETARD."

Okita-*Comes out the bathroom*"I guess we just have to go home and forget about it even coming here was a waste of time."

Star-"DON'T SAY IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME KNOW WHAT FORGET YA I'M GOING TO SEE AKIZA BYE."

Star left like a angry madea then okita and liquid look at each other then walk behind her scared to death until they got downstairs

Sayer-"Nice job akiza now let's go home."

Akiza-"But i...i...i failed."

Sayer-"It ok now lets go home you need to rest."

Then sayer look at us

Sayer-"Everyone the mission is on hold we're going home."

Then some clown came out of no were he and sayer started yelling back and forth while they did that star talk to akiza

Star-"Akiza you did great."

Akiza-"But i f-."

Star-*Smile*"So you can win next time there will be more."

Akiza-*Smile*"Yea your right there will be more and i'll win next time um star can i ask you something."

Star-"Yea akiza were friends we can tell each other anything."

Akiza-(Hope fully)"Do you think i'm a monster."

Star-"No i see a nice friendly normal person did that boy that you were dueling call you a monster."

Akiza-(She the first person who saided that to me)"No but everyone else called me a monster."

Star-"Well they are going to learn some respect from me if they call my friend a monster again."

Akiza-*Smile*(She so nice to me i wish she could be my sister)"Thank you."

Sayer-"I don't have time for this ya three take care of them i need to take akiza home so she can rest."

Akiza-*whisper*"Bye star."

Star-*whisper*"Bye akiza."

Skipping the duel we won then clown face and the 2 guards left

Liquid-"Well let's back home."

Okita-"Yea we likely won't be getting any orders today now would."

Star-"I'll stay here."

Liquid-"Come on star let's beat it we don't have any more reasons to be here so let's go."

Star-"Water boy shutup now leave before i hurt you."

Liquid-"Ok then bye star see ya later."

Liquid left then some girl came up to star

?-"Hey you're the duelist from the arcadia movement right."

Star-"Yea why."

Carly-"I'm carly carmine a journalist i want you to tell me everything you know about the arcadia movement."

Star-(What the she a weird person)

Carly-"Although...it looks like you're a tough nut to crack i know if i beat you in a duel you have to promise me that you will answer everyone of my question."

?-"Gaaaahhhh."

Star-(What was that)

Carly-"Huh omg has the champion match already started and what was that sound just now i got to go the stadium pronto."

Carly runs in the stadium and so does star to see a huge red dragon

Carly-"Who summoned that huge dragon this is gonna be huge i gotta get an interview."

Carly runs somewhere and star stand there looking at the huge dragon

Star-"It so beautiful i seen it before but were."

?-"Star star."

Star-"Huh who there."

?-"Star listen to me protect the 7 signer please protect your friends."

Star-"Who are you and why do you sound familiar."

Crimson-"You don't remember my voice hmm i'm the huge dragon you see my name is crimson dragon but call me crimson."

Star-"Ok then and who are these signer."

Crimson-"You meet 4 of them already the other 2 you will meet later and then there you."

Star-"I know 4 of them and i meet the other 2 later and then there me."

Crimson-"Yep that right bye star see you next time."

Star-"Wait come back."

But it was to late the crimson dragon was gone and two duel runner came out of no were.

Jack-"Ugh..."

MC-"Omg what a shocker no could have predicted this we have a new king his name is Yuseiiiiiiii Fudooooooooooooooooooooooo."

Star-"Ugh..."

~Short Memory of past~

Jack-"Look like it was a breeze for both of you."

Yusei-"Yeah i guess it was i mean we're good friends after all."

~End of past memory~

Star pass out then somewere in the tournament

Rex-"The tournament is a resouding succes everything is going according to plan."

At the arcadia movement brainwash lab

Akiza-"Yu..sei...st...ar...sayer what should i do please...tell me... what should i...do."

Sayer-"Akiza look at me straight in my eye."

Akiza-(Star were are you)"..."

Sayer-"The ones you speack of is such nonsense is it would better if you belive what i tell you."

Akiza-(I'll believe star to)"Ugh..."

Sayer-"Don't think about anything now just rest you shouldn't fret over stuff that don't concern you."

Akiza-(Star is my concern she my first friend those she act like a sister to me)"Yes...sayer...i trust you.


End file.
